encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Alena
) Lupig | powers = Hydrokinesis Sonokinesis Teleportation Energy bolts | actor = Althea Ablan (young Alena) | debut = Episode 7; Chapter 10 | death = | final = }} Sang'gre Alena of Lireo is the third daughter of Minea and the keeper of the Water Gem. She is the current principal protector of Adamya on behalf of Lireo through the blessing of her sister, Hara Danaya of Lireo. Appearance Since her childhood, Alena had been wearing green attire, a color associated to Adamya and the Water Gem. Personality Alena is the most kindhearted and romantic of the four Sang'gre siblings. She has no aspirations of becoming the next queen of Lireo for the queen could never marry, and only wishes for one true love and start her own family. Despite being the kindest, Alena suffered the heaviest among her sisters due to machinations and conflict in Encantadia. But, she is more than willing to sacrifice her own life for Encantadia since she claimed that she will only be a small loss if she dies - unlike her sister, Amihan.Episode 138 She was left heartbroken after finding out that Amihan and Ybrahim has a budding relationship; she chose to move on and be a stronger Sang'g're. Pirena, however, knew that Alena still loves Ybarro and waits for it to be reciprocated once moreEpisode 141. This was confirmed by Avria when she explicitly mentioned that Alena's deepest fear is to be hurt again which is why she hid her feelings for Rama Ybrahim.Episode 151 Alena became much more assertive as a Sang'gre after many years - enough to even have a verbal spar with Hara Pirena of Hathoria. History Princess of Lireo Alena was daughter of Queen Minea of Lireo and a Sapiryan named Enuo, who saved her elder half-sister Amihan from death. She and her younger full sister Danaya were born sometime after Prince Raquim and Amihan went to the human world. Alena appears to be closest to Amihan. Since she does not want to be queen, because it will deprive her of the right to marry, Alena gave moral support to Amihan's bid for the crown. In the contest that determined the succession, she rejoiced after she was defeated, since she lost the chance to be queen. Following the theft of the Fire Gem by her sister Pirena, Alena was granted the Water Gem for safekeeping. Romance with Ybarro Alena met the mandirigma Ybarro, whom she disliked at first. But when Ybarro saved her during the war against the Hathors, her opinion of him changed. Alena's use of the Water Gem to create a great tide forced the Hathors to retreat. Alena soon accepted Ybarro's love. Their meeting place is near a river, where they first met. When Amihan got pregnant, she expressed her wish to meet the man in her dream, who is actually Ybarro. Neither Alena or Amihan knew about it, so Alena said she wants Amihan to meet the man. Hitano, a Lirean soldier who loves Alena, informs Aquil that she has fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil informs the queen mother, Minea, who rejects Ybarro as unworthy. Alena was prohibited from leaving the palace. Amihan, wishing to see the mandirigma who had captivated her sister, was surprised to see Ybarro, the man in her dreams. Alena, knowing that Ybarro is still waiting for her in their meeting place, asks for Amihan's permission to leave the palace, but she refused. Later that night, Alena learns of her mother's death, so she mourns. Ades consoles her. She rejoiced, however, at the birth of her niece Lira. Breakup with Ybarro Ybarro meets Alena in the palace of Lireo. She tells him of her mother's death and her niece's birth. The information she gave him on how her niece was conceived makes Ybarro conclude that he was the father. She tells him that she will find an opportunity to escape. Alena was present when Pirena returned and asked for forgiveness. Initially neutral, Alena intercedes to save Pirena when Danaya was ready to execute her for treason. Alena follows Danaya's lead in blessing Lira with her gem. Alena continues to reject Hitano. Alena had Awoo accompany her to Ybarro. After receiving similar advice from Amihan and Apitong, Ybarro decides to break up with Alena. Alena was heartbroken and beats him up before leaving. While traveling with Danaya and Imaw, Alena's party was attacked by a fire-breathing dragon. She raises a water barrier to protect them from attack. Hitano attacks the beast with a spear, making it retreat. As Hitano continued to pledge himself to her, Alena flatly advised him to look for someone else, for she had sworn to herself never to love anyone anymore. Alena still weeps when thinking about Ybarro, especially treasuring the wood carving he made for her. Outwardly, however, she tries to maintan a posture of having moved on. Alena was present during Mira's banyuhay, where she gave her a present. Amihan confided to Alena that she is having doubts if Mira is really her daughter. Alena advises her that Mira must not know. She also theorizes that it may be because Amihan did not love Mira's father. Alena passes by a rock on which Ybarro had carved their names, as a "witness" to their love. Alena destroys it through her voice, believing that it is worthless, for her love did not last. Longing On an issue of a potential conflict between mandirigmas and animals, Alena speaks for the mandirigmas and counsels the queen that they should be armed so they could defend themselves. Amihan took this to mean that Alena still loved Ybarro. Alena admitted that she tried to forget about Ybarro, but could not. Amihan apologized to her, but Alena said Amihan did nothing wrong. Amihan resolved that Alena's happiness was more important to her, and summoned Pagaspas to fetch Ybarro. Amihan then spoke to Alena and told her she would soon have her happiness, but did not elaborate on this point. Alena was training with Danaya and Pirena on the use of their elemental powers when Amihan arrived and told her of Ybarro's death. The sisters console Alena. Alena goes to the camp of the mandirigmas to verify Ybarro's reported death. When she learned that no body had been found, she began hoping that Ybarro was still alive and would return. Even after several years, Alena continues the search for Ybarro, getting her updates from dolphins. She returned from her trip outside the palace with Danaya and Pirena, who had also been away for some time. They were welcomed by Mira. She was part of the queen's small council where the fate of the missing Encantados were discussed. When Pirena said they should not waste their time looking for people who do not want to be found, Alena was affected and volunteered to lead the search party. Rise of Etheria After many years, Alena stayed in Lireo while honing Lira in the art of magic. She still has some feelings with Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro but she chose to shy away with it. Alena personally congratulated Lira and Mira for becoming full-fledged Sang'gres; Lira asked if she is still considering marriage and having a family of her own, but she told Lira and Mira that she considers the two of them as her own children. She assisted Pirena in looking for Cassiopea at her abode but was puzzled about her absence. They were able to find "Cassiopea" but the latter told Alena about her innermost fear of being hurt again by the person she loved before. Lira attempted to persuade Alena to talk to her father again and make him fall in love with her all over again but Alena dismissed this stating she intends to develop Adamya as part of her commitment to Encantadia. Alena was able to save Ariana after being almost killed once more by Hera Andora. She returned to Lireo after finding out from the Lirean soldiers about the rise of Etheria. Upon realizing Deshna was one of the keepers, she told her sisters that it's best not to reveal to Deshna about her mother since this might affect her negatively. Pirena objected to the idea arguing that it's for Deshna, her half-sister's, best interest to know the truth immediately but was outvoted by Danaya, Alena, and Imaw. After Avria seemed to accede with the truce, she openly welcomed Avria's decision. But Pirena's skepticism irked her but she diverted the topic by stating Azulan suits Pirena - much to the latter's disgust. She was not able to come to the feast after Banak and Nakba told ber about the Gunikar harassing Adamyans. She proceeded to their encampment attempting to reason with them, but a Gunikar used a flute that cause her to fall asleep. As she slept, Gunikars encircled her. Alena woke up inside the cavern where the Gunikars are hiding. She was able to talk to Memfes and asked him to make peace with the Adamyans since they share the same territory. Memfes agrees only if Alena marries him much to her disgust. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Alena has the ivictus ability (teleportation/invisibility). This ability has some limitations. Alena acquired the power to manipulate water by virtue of the Water Gem. *She created a great tide during the rebellion of Pirena, which made the Hathors retreat *According to Danaya, Alena could drown all Hathoria Alena can create water-based images, such as jellyfish. Alena can command aquatic creatures, such as dolphins. Alena also has the power of sonokinesis. This power may have been derived from the Water Gem, because she did not display this power before she acquired the gem. *She pulverized a rock through a song Alena could shape-shift into any sea creature as seen after she gave birth to Kahlil. She transformed into a sea turtle in order to recover from her injuries, but unlike the instant healing powers granted by the Earth Gem, she will be able to recuperate for a much longer period of time under the sea. It is possible she acquired this ability from the Water Gem even if she is no longer its keeper, as Sang'gres have the ability to retain the gems' powers to a certain extent even if it has already left their possession. Other skills Alena is a good wood-carver. In an attempt to replace the destroyed stone that once bore their names, she made a wooden carving of her and Ybarro's face as if in a close-knit embraceEpisode 104. Weaponry Alena's main weapon is the short javelin called Agos (Filipino for "flow"). She is gradually becoming more proficient with Lupig, Adhara's powerful staff forged by Vish'ka, using it as a spear and shoots energy bolts from its tip. Relatives Trivia * Despite playing the role of Alena, the third of the Sang'gres, Gabbi Garcia, who plays the role, is the youngest of the 4 in real life. She is 17 years old at the time Encantadia 2016 premiered. * Alena may have eaten a fruit with a curse of misfortune, given the events that happened to her later.Episode 83 * Her recent use of Adhara's staff, Lupig, can be a nod to the 2005 Alena, who uses a spear as her primary weapon. * Alena's royal dress outfit (worn by Gabbi Garcia) is also seen in Madramarama Presents: Adarna segment in Sunday PinaSaya. * Among the four siblings, Alena is the only one who did not become queen of Lireo whether de facto or de jure. * Among the four siblings, Alena is the only one who have possessed only one gem throughout the series. Version differences * In the original series, Hara Alena of Sapiro'sIn the original series, Alena becomes the Hara of Sapiro (or queen consort) upon her marriage to Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. rival is Hera Odessa of Aega due to their love for Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. In this version, Alena seemingly rivals with Hera Juvila of Volo. * In the original series, Alena becomes a queen consort (as Hara Alena of Sapiro) to Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. In this version, Alena becomes a protector of Adamya. * In the original series, the name of Alena's primary weapon is Hydronia, a long spear. * In the original series, Alena's main love interest is Ybrahim/Ybarro. In this version, she is initially a love interest of Ybrahim/Ybarro, however their relationship has broken off as Ybrahim has loved Hara Amihan rather than Alena. Later she unwillingly becomes a love interest of Memfes, leader of the Gunikar tribe. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character Category:Sapiryan